In Plain Sight
by redsandman99
Summary: It's in the way he looks at her. It's in the way he kisses her. It's in every little move he makes and he doesn't have to say it for her to know.


Feet kicked back and forth absently as Dean tried to pretend that all his attention was zeroed in on his phone. Seth had found his lack of understanding of technology to be funny and had bought him some ridiculous touch screen thing he couldn't even operate. Pretending he was trying to figure it out though made for a perfect cover to what he actually was doing. He sat on a table, shoulders twitching every so often and a cherry Tootsie Roll Pop that the visiting Bayley had all but thrown at him hung in his mouth. Blue eyes kept going towards the area where all the backstage interviews were currently being taped. Superstars kept coming and going but he hardly noticed any of them. His eyes stayed on Renee, who was doing her best to act like she didn't know he was there. She did know though. He knew that she did. He also knew that she knew that he knew that. Watching her was a habit that he had been picking up more and more. Any interview she did, any segment she hosted he was nearby. Seth was one of the only people that really knew what was going on and had joked that she had become Dean's new obsession. Dean hadn't really appreciated the comment. He wasn't obsessed. He just liked being around her. That wasn't something he could say about a lot of people.

His eyes slowly went up and down the form fitting red dress she was wearing tonight. Her blonde hair hung loosely down her shoulders, her face lighting up as she laughed at something Rob Van Dam said. That smile. That fucking smile. She was always smiling about something. Little ball of sunshine was what she was. It should have bothered him. Overly happy people always had been a source of annoyance to him. But somehow she was different. She was happy without being obnoxious with it. It was all so fucking genuine and precious that it made him crazy in another way. He wanted to go over there and rip her away from them. She was his little ball of sunshine they couldn't have her. He rarely got to have anything in the world so he would be damned if he'd let anyone take her away.

Even from the distance Renee could feel the change in Dean's stare. As he had correctly thought she had known he was watching the whole time. What he had seemed to fail to realize still though was that nobody else was as oblivious as he thought they were. They all knew why he was sitting there playing with a phone he didn't know how to turn on. Thankfully the interview with Rob was the last one she had to do so after bidding everyone a quick goodbye she went right over to the watching man. Blue eyes lit up as she approached and she smiled back at him. She wouldn't tell him this since he fancied himself a badass but he looked adorable. His feet were still swinging away thanks to his inability to sit still. The lollipop replaced the gum or the fingertip that he was normally chomping on. He always had to have something in or around his mouth. It didn't seem to matter what it was and like most of his habits he was seemingly oblivious to it. She found it all the more endearing because of it.

"Where'd you get this?" Renee came to a stop in front of the table he was sitting on and touched the sucker stick lightly.

"Bayley." Not a shocking answer.

"Did she finally wrangle a hug out of you?"

"No. She got Roman though." Dean snickered until he noticed the sucker being pulled out of his mouth. "Hey!"

Renee smirked and popped the sucker into her own mouth for a second. "I can't have a taste?"

"You could have asked first you jerk." Despite his words he didn't try to snatch the candy back. He just watched her suck on it, his eyes glancing around to make sure nobody was around to bother them before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her in close. His hands rested over her ass, pinching it lightly to make her jump. That got him a slap upside the head but he only laughed it off. She was so cute when she tried to be mad.

"You're the only jerk around here." That damn smile he was giving her. She had a love/hate relationship with it. "Aren't you supposed to be going over your match for later?"

Dean shrugged. "Roman and Seth will fill me in." He hated going over things anyway. He was much more comfortable calling it all in the ring. "I got better things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

He smirked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe something like this." He hopped up to his feet and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped and beat her fists against his back but the blows went completely ignored. He carried her into the first empty room he found, which ended up being a broom closet. Not the most romantic setting but it was nice and cramped, leaving every excuse in the book to be on top of her. He set her down and slammed her back first against the wall, his lips covering hers before she could voice an objection. He devoured her mouth greedily, his tongue slipping past her pretty pink lips and exploring her mouth eagerly. She tasted like strawberries again. Her lip gloss was the only form of strawberry flavor he tolerated.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers lightly playing with the curls he had yet to slick down. His tongue was halfway down her throat and his hands were trying to be everywhere on her at once. He always did this. He always acted like she was going to go somewhere and he had to get every little bit of her before she went. She moved a hand to the back of his neck and squeezed it gently but firmly. A reminder that she wasn't going anywhere. That he could relax for five seconds and it would be alright.

His mouth tasted like the cherry sucker she had dropped when he had been carrying her in there. It was better than the stale cigarette smoke she usually got. He actually didn't taste or smell like an ash tray at all today which made her happy. Maybe he was trying to quit again. She'd have to reward him if he was. Maybe there would be an outfit involved. Or she would just bust out the handcuffs. He always loved playing with those.

His lips traveled away from hers, going slowly across her jaw and down to her neck. He wanted to mark her, show everyone she was his but he couldn't dare do it. Not where anyone would see it. He had already gotten in trouble once for not being careful he couldn't do it again. His fingers went to the zipper on her back and he yanked it down with one swift motion.

"Lock the door."

"I'm busy." He pulled the dress down so it fell down to her ankles. She wore the things so he could just push the bottom half up for quickies but he wanted far more skin on skin contact than that.

"Someone could walk in."

He groaned but pulled away to do what he was told. He would have been content on just punching anyone that interrupted but he catered to her anyway. He liked catering to her though he tried not to admit it. "Better?"

"Much." She pulled him back into her embrace. She tugged his shirt off before resuming their kiss. A low moan escaped his lips. She was driving him crazy. Every little thing she did drove him nuts. The way she sucked on his lower lip when they kissed, her nails digging into his back, the way she said his name-that above all else was what did him in. He didn't know why but finding rationality in his feelings was about as impossible as it was to find it in his actions. It just wasn't going to happen.

Renee stepped out of her dress completely and kicked it over to his discarded shirt. She felt his hands go behind her back and her bra was the next thing to go. She started to jump up and hook her legs around his waist but he pushed her back down. "Dean?" Her brows furrowed in surprise.

He smirked and gave her another kiss before dropping down to his knees. Large hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them as she gasped. His mouth went over her right breast first, sucking and biting until he got to her nipple. He circled the already hardened nub with his tongue, his blue eyes looking up at her as she threw her head back and moaned. He moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the one before it. His erection strained against his jeans, demanding release but he ignored his needs for the moment. He was too preoccupied with trailing kisses down her body. Her breathing quickened with every kiss, her hips arching against him as his fingers lightly played with the waistband of the lacey red panties. He spread her legs apart and kissed her through her underwear, thrilled to already feel her wetness on his lips. He had barely done anything to her and she was already so fucking wet for him. He wanted to taunt her about it. To say all kinds of filthy things but all he managed to do was growl. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence. This was the shit she did to him. Fucking this.

If they weren't about to have to go through a whole show her panties would have been ripped off right then and there. For a moment Renee thought they would be anyway. A resemblance of self control shined through and he slipped them off gently instead. His mouth went over her dripping sex, his tongue slipping between her folds. He teased her entrance before slowly moving his tongue upwards instead, going all the way up to her clit. She barely bit back a moan. She had to stay quiet. A locked door didn't drown out any sounds. But as his tongue circled her clit the moan escaped her and she felt him smirk. The bastard. She spread her legs further apart, her knees turning to jelly as his tongue slid inside her. She put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. Perfectly manicured nails dug into his skin, scratching down and leaving angry red marks behind. A pleased grunt escaped his lips. He always said he liked pain. He said it made him feel alive. She didn't understand it but like many of his other quirks she didn't understand it. But she didn't need to understand it. It was just him. His love of pain, the twitching, the dancing, his irrational fear of ghosts and friendly clowns, the destructive bursts of anger, the way he looked at her like he wanted to say something but he couldn't because his way with words wasn't quite as strong when he wasn't doing promos-these were the things that made him Dean and she wouldn't have it any other way.

His tongue slipped back out of her but his fingers replaced it before she could mourn its loss. His mouth went over her clit, licking and sucking on it eagerly as he pumped his fingers. His free hand drifted down between his legs and started rubbing himself through his jeans. She moaned, unbelievably turned on by the sight. She arched herself towards his mouth, torn between watching him and closing her eyes to ride the waves of pleasure. A third finger slipped inside of her and his teeth nibbled her clit as her orgasm ripped through her. She threw her head back, smacking her hand over her mouth to try to quiet her moans. Her legs shook underneath her but he didn't let her collapse. He kept a strong hold on her waist as he got back up to his feet. She looked at him through half lidded eyes. His hand was moving upwards and on impulse she grabbed his wrist and wrapped her lips around the fingers that had been inside of her.

Dean's eyes widened. He felt her tongue lapping at his fingers, licking the juices right off them. Her eyes met his and he froze under her gaze. Just a look from her pulled him in even deeper than before. A foreign feeling was consuming him and there were words dying to come off his tongue. Three little words that he had never said to anyone before and had actually meant them. He wanted to say them but he couldn't. He didn't put himself out there like that. But she knew. That was the problem. She always knew. She saw though him though where he justified it to himself as her having super special soul x-ray powers or something, she just didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't as good as hiding his feelings as he thought he was. Not around her. She knew Roman and Seth were starting to see it, Seth more so than Roman since he was closer to Dean. Nobody had yet to call him out on it. He had to see it for himself before he could begin to accept it.

She kissed him first this time, letting her own desperation slide through. She wanted to say the words first but she didn't think he was much more ready to hear it than he was to say it. So she just kissed him. He kissed her back happily, his hands working with hers to get his pants off. She wanted to return the favor with her own mouth but he pulled her back up when she tried to go down on her knees. "Later," he muttered. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her up. She nodded and hooked her legs around his waist. He pressed her flat back against the wall, the head of his cock probing her entrance. They had used condoms in the beginning but now relied strictly on her birth control pills for protection. He grew to hate the latex between them and eventually just refused to wear one. If he was going to have her he was going to feel every little bit of her.

Renee buried her face in his neck as he slowly slid inside of her. She mouthed the flesh, wanting to bite down but managed to stop herself just in time. "Dean," she moaned. She didn't care who heard them now. She would send this entire arena straight to hell if anyone decided to interrupt them. "Oh god Dean."

"Jesus fuck." That was the most coherent thing to come out of his mouth. He moved her head back so he could kiss her. "Fuck." Her warm wet heat had his cock in a vice grip. Maybe he had just been too turned on to start with but if he didn't get a hold of himself he was going to have the mother of all embarrassing quick orgasms. "God damn it Renee."

A smirk that eerily mirrored his usual one crossed her lips. Her fingers went to his hair, pulling his head back so she could nip at his mouth playfully. The balls of her feet pushed against his ass, pushing him in deeper. He growled and kissed her hard. He had control again but it wouldn't last long. He began to move his hips, his thrusts hard and fast. He wanted to fuck her through the wall. He wanted to ruin her for anyone else. He wanted her thoughts to be of nothing but him, to have her body crave nothing but him because that was what she was doing to him. He didn't know how to stop her. He didn't even know if he wanted to.

Her fingers wound themselves more tightly in his hair. It was so poofy and curly before he slicked it down. She loved it. Her hips began to match his thrusts and she tried to quiet herself with more kissing. It didn't exactly work. Their kisses were messy, open-mouthed and full of tongue. She could taste her own lip gloss on his lips and she wondered for a moment if he could taste himself in her. There was no time to ask it. His thrusts were growing faster. His mouth was to her ear and he was saying something. She tried to listen, tried to understand but she couldn't. Her head was spinning too much. His fingers were on her clit, rubbing it at the speed of his thrusts. Her teeth found his shoulder and she managed to muffle her scream just a little as she came. Her walls tightened around his shaft and that was it. He came deep inside her, his knees nearly buckling from his orgasm. His body as a whole felt like jelly but he still held her tight. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for several minutes, both silent as they tried to catch their breath. When the silence was broken she was the one to do it.

"We gotta go."

"No," he mumbled. He buried his face even deeper against her neck.

"The show's gonna start soon." She didn't know why she tried to reason with him sometimes. It very rarely worked once he had made up his mind about something. "You need to go find Seth and Roman."

Dean grunted unhappily. He knew she was right but he didn't want her to be. He just held her more tightly and refused to move.

She sighed. "You're ridiculous."

He grinned. She wasn't anywhere near as mad or exasperated as she tried to sound. "I know." He pulled his head back, the smile fading a bit as he looked at her. "Just stay alright?"

Her finger trailed down the bridge of his nose before tapping his lips lightly. "Wasn't planning on going anywhere sweetie."


End file.
